


Cliffwalk

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Melancholy, Modern Era, arthur's alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Sometimes Merlin would go to the cliff’s edge and watch the birds flying free. Sometimes Arthur had to remind him that he wasn’t alone. Modern AU
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #397:Cliff





	Cliffwalk

The wind surged up, a wild torrent of air and sound and salt. Merlin leaned over, staring down into the vastness below, gleaming cliffs and jagged stones that could send men to their doom if they slipped. The seagulls screamed overhead, riding the currents of air, then plunging down into the sea.

As Merlin stepped closer to the edge, his gaze followed the birds, wondering how it would feel to fly. To have wings and just vanish into the distance and never come back again.

Never to think about the future or the past, but to just be. He’d thought about it often enough over the centuries. Standing there, as the wind howled and seagulls soared, watching the sea slowly eat away at the shore.

But in the next moment, warm arms wrapped around him, pulling him back from the edge. “You could slip, you idiot. You can’t just fly away if you do. I might call you a bird-brain and it’s well deserved, by the way, but you aren’t really a bird.”

Turning around, gazing into Arthur’s worried face, he said, “No, I’m just a Merlin.” He reached up, rearranging Arthur’s scarf, pulling him closer. “You worry too much. I wasn’t going to fall.” When Arthur muttered about cabbageheads not knowing how safe or unsafe a cliff was, Merlin gave him a smile. “Besides, I’ve already fallen for you.”

A roll of his eyes, a side-long look, then Arthur shook his head and snickered.

Sometimes melancholy got the better of Merlin, sometimes he needed to be reminded that his waiting days were over, and that Arthur was there at last. The lonely centuries left a long sad mark on Merlin’s heart, but at least Arthur did try to understand. 

Cupping Merlin’s face and giving him a thorough kiss, Arthur grabbed Merlin’s hand and began to tug him toward the car. “I have a better idea. How about we go back home to bed and I teach you to walk on your knees instead of at a cliff’s edge?”

“You taught me that ages ago.” Merlin grinned, then his smile turned wicked. “How about I teach you how a magic cock can find that perfect spot inside you and make you scream like a girl?”

“You taught me that ages ago.” Arthur sent him another look, daring him. “But I’m always up for another round or two or three. And if you scream like a girl, too, well, who’s to know?”

Merlin pulled him close, licked his way into Arthur’s mouth, and spent a glorious few seconds teasing Arthur. “I won’t tell if you won’t.”

And if they broke a few speed limits getting home, well, it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: more melancholy than I’d intended. Oh, well. Some of the insults are Merlin canon so yeah.   
> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
